


Avalon

by sandrainthesun



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandrainthesun/pseuds/sandrainthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Merlin-Dune Fusion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avalon

 

 

 

  
Balinor as Duke Leto Atreides  
Merlin as Paul Muad'Dib  
Arthur as Irulan  
Uther as the Emperor  
Morgause as Reverend Mother  
Valiant as Feyd  
Avalon as Dune   
The Slash Dragon as the Worm *g*  
  
Imagine the planet Avalon which is covered in ice (I think an ice planet fits better than a desert planet. Merlin is way too pale for that much sun ;) and almost uninhabitable. But it's home for the dragons who produce the most important substance in the universe, the "whatever one could call the spice here". It comes from their blood and is way more powerful when given freely.  
  
The emperor of the known universe sends Lord Balinor from one of the less powerful houses there to get things in order. But there's a conspiracy and he's killed. His son and his wife/concubine/whatever Hunith must flee into the ice desert where they find the druids.  
  
Merlin is soon discovered to be Emrys, the long foretold Messiah, who will lead the druids into freedom and prosperity. Merlin only had minor magical powers before but when he arrives on the planet they grow and grow.   
  
The emperor discovers that there's a new leader among the druids and sends his son to investigate. Arthur manages to infiltrate but then is caught. He and Merlin meet and, well it's destiny. But Arthur is torn between his duties and his love. He flees and returns to the palace on Avalon. Meanwhile Uther arrived there too.   
  
Merlin and the druids start their last attack on the emperor and succeed. Uther is forced to step back and Arthur and Merlin unite their houses to rule together in the future like it was foretold.  
  
I imagine Morgause as kind of like the Reverend Mother who manipulates everyone from the background, and Morgana as a Bene Gesserit, who looks through the plots and flees to the druids, her real people to help them.  
  
Gaius could be the faithful servant and teacher in the House of Balinor who is misused in the conspiracy against Merlin's family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a plot bunny, that I'll never write. It's out there in the world if anyone wants to have a go. *g*


End file.
